Kado Terindah
by Emmadehazel
Summary: "Aku ... ingin berdansa dengan orang yang sekarang sedang berulang tahun," jawabnya mantap. Semua orang terbelalak. "Tapi bukan Shion," lanjut Naruto, tersenyum misterius. Special for Hinata's Birthday. RnR?


**A/N: Akhirnya, bisa kembali sebelum akhir tahun. Saya juga menyempatkan diri membuat fanfic khusus untuk ultah Hinata. Happy birthday, Hime-chan! *peluk Hinata***

**Okay, here is it. **

**Kado Terindah**

**Genre : General-Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! AU, mungkin OOC, typos, gaje, minim deskrip, ide pasaran, no niat (?) bashing chara, dll.**

**Special for Hinata's Birthday**

**..::)happy reading!(::..**

**.**

"Iya, terima kasih." Hinata sejenak memandangi kartu undangan itu sebelum tersenyum manis pada lelaki berpakaian rapi yang kemudian membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Menutup pintu, Hinata berjalan pelan ke dalam rumah sambil terus memandangi kartu undangan sebuah pesta ulang tahun temannya itu.

Di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa oranye cerah, Hinata mulai membaca undangannya. Kesimpulannya: pesta ulang tahun Shion yang ke-17, lusa, di rumahnya, dan diselenggarakan dengan tema…

"Pesta topeng, harus membawa pasangan? Tapi … aku belum pernah menghadiri satu pun pesta topeng sebelum ini, dan pasanganku … tidak punya," gumam Hinata, lemas. Namun di pikirannya muncul bayangan pemuda berkulit sawo matang dan berambut kuning sedang tertawa riang.

Tiba-tiba ditepisnya bayangan itu.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan-kiri, bingung. Gerakannya gelisah, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Sampai akhirnya gerakannya terhenti dan dia menghela napas. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

'_Tidak bisa. Gaunnya saja tidak punya. Aku tidak bisa datang. Maafkan aku, Shion-_chan_.'_

Dan Hinata terlelap di sana, menghabiskan sore harinya yang cerah secerah warna oranye yang mendominasi kamar serta semua barang-barangnya. Warna oranye, yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

Pagi ini suasana kelas benar-benar riuh. Seluruh siswanya ramai membicarakan pesta ulang tahun Shion yang akan diadakan besok, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino.

"Besok malam akan menjadi malam teromantis yang pernah ada! Hihihi… Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku akan saling mencari wajah yang dicintai di balik topeng-topeng cantik. Aduh, aku sangat tidak sabar menantinya," Sakura bercerita dengan antusias. Rambut merah mudanya yang diikat satu bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakan kepalanya.

Ino mengangguk mantap, lalu membenahi poni panjangnya. "Tapi aku yakin Sai-_kun_ tidak akan mencariku, karena tanpa mencari pun kami akan saling bertemu. Uh … _so sweet_!"

Keduanya terkikik geli membayangkan pesta besok malam.

"Omong-omong, pasangan Shion sendiri siapa?"

Hinata yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku katalog berisi berbagai macam model gaun malam, seketika menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar perbincangan Sakura dan Ino. Pikirannya galau. Sedih. Menyesal. Bingung. Segala hal yang menyebalkan bercampur di benaknya.

Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang yang diundang, hanya dia yang tidak bisa datang. Dan, tentu saja hal itu sangat memalukan. Ingat, ini kesempatan emas. Mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup dia bisa berkumpul dengan semua teman-temannya dan berdansa dengan pasangan di sebuah pesta topeng.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Mana gaunnya? Mana pasangannya?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, dia bergumam, _'Padahal pesta ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Sekalipun merayakan ulang tahun di pesta ulang tahun orang lain'. _

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak mendengar sebuah suara lelaki yang memanggilnya. "N-Naru…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah Hinata. "Sendirian saja? Sedang apa?" Ekor mata Naruto melirik sebuah benda. Oh, katalog. Naruto segera meraih katalog itu. "Kau membaca benda seperti ini?"

Hinata tergagap, gelisah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Umm… H-hanya me-melihat-lihat s-saja," jawabnya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dan wajah merah merona. "I-itu m-milik Shion-chan, b-bukan punyaku…"

"Oh…," Naruto menanggapinya singkat. "Kau belum menemukan gaunnya, ya?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau dapat undangan pesta Shion, kan?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan. "Kau berencana datang?"

"T-tidak…" Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak punya gaun."

"Hmm… Sayang sekali, ya." Naruto mulai membuka-buka katalog milik Shion itu. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Hinata yang sangat kecewa kini. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat 'sayang sekali' mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terdengar sangat sedih? Apa Naruto tidak peduli saat Hinata tidak datang ke pesta Shion?

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lagi, memandangi Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berdiskusi tentang gaun dan topeng yang akan mereka pakai. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Shion yang berjalan melewati Ino dan Sakura, lalu menuju ke arahnya dan Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_, katalognya aku ambil, ya." Shion tersenyum manis. Hinata pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelah itu melihat gerak-gerik Shion yang mendekati Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-_kun_…" Kedua tangan Shion melingkar di leher Naruto, lalu dagunya dia tumpukan pada bahu lelaki Namikaze itu. "Kau akan menjadi pasanganku di pesta ulang tahunku besok, kan? Hmm…?"

Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti … gerah? Sampai kemudian dia mendengus. "Shion, apa-apaan kau?. Lihat, ini di kelas. Kalau ketahuan guru bagaimana?" bisiknya tajam.

Shion hanya merajuk dan tetap pada posisinya.

Melihat itu, Hinata menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona cepat-cepat. Niatnya dia akan pergi dari sini agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang 'memuakkan' itu. Ya, itu sungguh sangat 'memuakkan'! Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya permohonan—Shion tentang pasangan dansanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto-_kun_?" Shion tetap bergelayut manja.

"Shion, lepaskan dulu tanganmu! Bajuku berantakan nanti."

"Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Oke, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu di pesta nanti saat dansa. Puas?"

"Asyik! _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_! _Aishiteru_!" Shion melayangkan sebuah _kiss-bye_ pada Naruto dan bergegas pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Kini semuanya hancur. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Hinata. Gaun tak punya. Calon pasangan digaet orang. Ya, ini memang karena Hinata tidak berusaha.

"Errr… Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata pelan tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh sambil merapikan blazernya.

"Shion-_chan_ itu … p-pacarmu?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Eh? Ummm… Hehe. Yeah, begitulah."

Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan tisu. Semalam ini dia puas menumpahkan air matanya setelah seharian tadi menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh.

Huh, dia rasa dia adalah orang yang paling malang. Dan tahun ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang paling buruk. Ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota atas tuntutan pekerjaan, ibunya ikut serta; adiknya sedang berkemah bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin besok tidak akan ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Tapi … apakah ada orang selain keluarganya yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya? Setidaknya di pesta ulang tahun Shion dia bisa menemukannya. Yeah, siapa tahu. Tapi… Tidak. Lebih baik dia diam di rumah daripada harus menyiksa diri melihat Shion dan Naruto berdansa. Dan jangan-jangan, jika dia pergi ke sana akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan. Huuufth… Tidak. Dia tidak mau kado 'terindah' itu berupa kebersamaan antara Shion dan Naruto.

'_Ya, aku memang egois. Tapi inilah aku. Walaupun aku egois, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mendapatkan Naruto-_kun_. Aku tetap tidak mau datang ke pesta itu.'_

Mentari pagi menjemput jiwa Hinata ke alam sadarnya. Sepoi angin menyongsong 27 Desember. Hari ulang tahunnya, juga ulang tahun Shion. Yang sama-sama ke-17. Yang sama-sama mengharapkan Naruto untuk berdansa bersamanya di pesta. Tapi, Shion yang mengadakan pesta. Jadi, Shion-lah yang berhak berdansa dengan Naruto. Alasan konyol.

Tapi tetap saja, kan? Bahagia untuk Shion, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Hinata telah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia tidak datang ke pesta Shion. Tapi tentang perasaannya pada Naruto… Entahlah. Akankah dia mempertahankan perasaan ini atau … relakan saja?

Hinata mulai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. _Toh_, tidak ada yang ingat ini. Jadi, apa yang harus dia perbuat? Merayakannya sendiri di rumah? Itu bukan ide bagus.

Maka Hinata pun segera bersiap dan meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolahnya.

Kali ini Hinata sedang membaca buku di kelas, hingga Tenten menghampirinya.

"Hinata, aku dengar kau tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun Shion. Apa benar?" Tenten langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menatap gadis Hyuuga itu tajam.

Hinata mengangguk lemas. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada tiga alasan."

Kedua mata Tenten terbelalak. "Banyak sekali," katanya, "apa saja?"

"Pertama, aku tidak punya gaun dan topeng. Kedua, aku tidak punya pasangan. Ketiga, aku … tidak sanggup melihat Naruto-_kun_ berduaan dengan Shion-_chan_…" Hinata menunduk. "Tenten-_nee_ pasti paham, kan?"

Gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua itu mengangguk iba. Tenten memang satu angkatan dengan Hinata, namun karena dia pacar Neji yang merupakan kakak sepupu Hinata, Tenten tidak keberatan dipanggil '_Nee'_ oleh Hinata. "Padahal pesta ini sekaligus pesta perpisahan kita. Yeah, walaupun ujian belum datang. Setidaknya pesta ini dapat menjadi hiburan buat kita yang otaknya jenuh."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Berarti setelah ujian nanti tidak ada pesta perpisahan atau _prom night_?"

Tenten menggeleng sedih. "Ini kesempatan terakhir kita berkumpul dengan teman-teman seluruh angkatan."

"Tenten-_nee_ jangan membuatku sedih…," gumam Hinata.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu agar datang ke pesta Shion. Tapi ternyata alasannya sangat memaksa kau tidak bisa datang. Ya sudah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku harap Naruto berubah pikiran." Tenten tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Memandang kepergian Tenten, pikiran Hinata berkecamuk. Perkataan Tenten semakin membuatnya menyesal tidak bisa datang ke pesta itu. Mungkin ini bukan penyesalan. Entahlah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Kecewa? Ya, kecewa tidak bisa datang. Kecewa juga karena Tenten pun lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. Pukul lima tepat dia baru pulang karena ada ekskul Biologi. Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang kosong seminggu ini. Hmm … ini mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan dia tidak bisa datang ke pesta topeng. Karena harus menjaga rumah yang kosong.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak, lalu dia memasuki kamar. Setelah itu dia membersihkan tubuhnya.

Pesta topeng akan berlangsung mulai pukul 07.00 waktu setempat. Dan saat Hinata rapi dengan piyama tidurnya, jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Satu jam lagi. Entah kenapa jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

_Ting tong_!

Hinata melihat ke arah pintu. Dia berjalan ke sana dan membuka pintunya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menekan bel tadi. Tapi… Nihil.

Sejenak Hinata menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tapi tetap saja yang ada hanya hembusan angin. Lalu saat dia akan menutup pintunya, sesuatu terjepit di bawah sana.

Sebuah bungkusan. Kado.

Hinata meraihnya. Setelah mengamatinya sebentar, dia menutup pintu dan membawa benda berbungkus kertas kado itu ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa ragu Hinata membukanya. Tentu saja, karena di sana tertera namanya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, dapat dia lihat bahwa benda itu adalah … sebuah gaun malam berwarna violet, dan sebuah topeng berbentuk kupu-kupu dengan dominasi warna lavender dan nila. Gaun itu bermodel sederhana tetapi hiasannya terlihat rumit. Gaun tanpa lengan, hanya dengan tali _spaghetti_ yang manis. Juga topengnya. Hanya berhias berlian imitasi berwarna lavender dan bulu-bulu ungu, tapi tetap terlihat cantik. Bayangkan jika semua itu dia yang memakai. Pasti anggun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang jatuh dari tumpukan gaun dan topeng itu. Sebuah kertas. Semacam pesan. Dan Hinata tertarik untuk membacanya.

..::)(::..

_Hinata sayang, gaun ini dari _Okaasan_ untukmu. Pergilah ke pesta ulang tahun temanmu. Tidak usah menjaga rumah. Kami malah khawatir jika kau menjaga rumah. Lebih baik kau pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Berdansalah dengan lelaki yang kau sukai. Oke? Gaun dan topeng itu mahal. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dipakai. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu dan … _have a nice party_!_

_Dari _Okaasan_-mu tercinta_

..::)(::..

Hinata terperangah. Kenapa ibunya bisa tahu kalau sekarang ada pesta ulang tahun teman? Dan … kenapa malah ulang tahun Hinata sendiri beliau tidak ingat? Ah!

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Datang, tidak, datang, tidak. Benar juga, kalau di rumah malah tidak aman. Kalau ada orang berniat buruk bagaimana? Jadi, berangkat saja? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Shion? Ah, itu penghalang yang paling sulit ditaklukkan.

Tapi akhirnya Hinata berniat datang. Berpikir tentang orang berniat jahat dan mengingat bahwa ini adalah malam hari, membuatnya takut dan memaksakan diri untuk datang. Akhirnya dia menata diri dan menggunakan gaun dan topeng itu.

Hingar-bingar suasana pesta membuat Naruto bosan. Dia berjalan ke sisi ruangan untuk menyendiri sebentar dan mengambil segelas _coke_ sebagai penghilang jenuh. Untung saja pesta dansa belum dimulai, jadi dia masih punya 'kesempatan' untuh menjauh dari Shion.

Kali ini Naruto memakai _tuxedo_ hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah dan semakin tampan. Untuk topeng, dia memakai topeng hitam yang hanya menutupi kedua matanya. Sedangkan rambut kuningnya, seperti biasa, terlihat berantakan.

Sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya, pandangan Naruto mencari-cari sosok yang ditunggunya. Meskipun persentase perkiraan orang itu datang sangat kecil, tapi Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan hatinya bahwa orang itu pasti datang.

Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Gadis yang membuat pandangannya tak berkedip. Naruto tersenyum kecil—yang mampu membuat kaum hawa "meleleh"—lalu meletakkan gelas _coke_-nya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum misterius. Walau menggunakan topeng, Naruto yakin kalau gadis itu adalah 'dia'.

Dan saat jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, Naruto menjalankan rencananya.

_Brukk_!

"Oh, _gomen_, _gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja." Naruto mundur dua langkah kecil ke belakang. Gadis yang ditabraknya hanya menunduk dan mengangguk takut. Dan hal ini semakin meyakinkannya bahwa gadis itu adalah 'dia'.

Naruto salah tingkah dan hanya diam memandang gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya pelan-pelan. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Hingga seorang wanita meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke panggung.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat teringat kejadian tadi. Ya, yang menabraknya tadi itu Naruto! Tapi kenapa Naruto seolah tidak mengenalinya? Ya ampun. Hinata sangat ingin menangis kini.

Kemudian dia duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Sambil menikmati musik yang diputar, dia melihat-lihat sekeliling, termasuk ke panggung. Dan… Apa itu? Naruto dan Shion, sedang berdansa!

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata hubungan Naruto dan Shion tidak main-main.

Waktu dansa mereka terasa lebih lama dari yang sebenarnya. Selama itu adalah detik-detik yang paling menyiksa bagi Hinata. Dan, sampailah kita ke acara selanjutnya. Pemilihan Tuan Tampan dan Nona Cantik.

Kiba sebagai pembawa acara sangat antusias mengumumkan ini. Dan mereka yang terpilih adalah…

"Namikaze Naruto dan Shion!" ujarnya semangat.

_'Hmm… Ya, sangat cocok,' _pikir Hinata ketus. Entah kenapa semua ini membuat hatinya tertekan. Dia ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Kiba menjelaskan bahwa jika kedua pihak setuju, mereka bisa berdansa bersama. Shion menghendaki, tapi Naruto tidak.

"Tadi aku sudah berdansa dengannya," begitu kilah Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Nona Cantik? Kau ditolak olehnya!" ucap Kiba bernada kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah terbiasa ditolak olehnya. Lagipula…, ada seseorang menungguku di bawah." Shion tersenyum sambil melirik seseorang di ujung ruangan.

Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya. _'Shion…,' _batinnya menggumam.

"Permisi, aku akan menghampiri pujaan hatiku di bawah. Hihihi…" Shion segera turun, dan mendekati sosok itu. Sora.

Dan suara Kiba kembali menggema. "Jadi, kau mau berdansa dengan siapa, Tuan Tampan?" tanya Kiba sambil mengarahkan _mic _ke depan mulut Naruto.

"Aku … ingin berdansa dengan orang yang sekarang sedang berulang tahun," jawabnya mantap. Semua orang terbelalak. "Tapi bukan Shion," lanjut Naruto, tersenyum misterius, lalu dia menuruni panggung dan berjalan menuju gadis berambut indigo dan bertopeng kupu-kupu lavender, yang duduk tepat menghadapnya saat dia di panggung tadi.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Hinata-_chan_, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Hinata terkesiap. Terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, terasa sulit menerima kenyataan ini. "N-Naru…"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan kanan itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-_chan_. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Entah apa yang memaksa Hinata untuk mengangguk. Dan Naruto membawanya ke panggung. Berdansa di sana; mempersembahkan kado terindah untuk Hinata, wanita yang dicintainya.

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

"Naruto-_kun_, k- kenapa kau i-ingat h-hari ulang tahunku?" Hinata menatap mata safir Naruto dalam. Tubuh mereka masih saling berhadapan dan berdansa, dengan posisi tangan Hinata melingkar di leher Naruto, sedangkan tangan Naruto berada di pinggang Hinata.

Naruto tertawa geli, hingga tangannya membelai lembut kepala Hinata. "Kau pikir aku hanya ingat hari ulang tahunmu, ya? Bagaimana dengan gaun dan topengmu? Itu aku yang membelinya, loh. Anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahun. Hm, beruntung aku melihat katalog milik Shion kemarin."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Loh? J-jadi…"

"Aku bekerja sama dengan orang tuamu. Haha."

"A-apa? L-lalu, k-kenapa waktu itu k-kau b-bilang Shion-_chan _itu … p-pacarmu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hm… Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu. Itu saja. Dan ternyata kau menangis ya? Paginya matamu terlihat sembab sekali. Ahahaha…!" goda Naruto yang sukses membiaskan rona merah pada pipi Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu. "I-itu m-memang benar. O ya, N-Naruto-kun, _a-arigatou_, k-kau a-adalah orang p-pertama yang m-mengucapkan s-selamat ulang ta-tahun p-padaku tahun i-ini." Kepalanya kembali mendongak dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Manis, sangat manis di mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Karena, _aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_."

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto_-kun_."

_'_Arigatou, Kami-sama_. Ini benar-benar kado terindah...'_

**::::**

_**Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan…**_

**::::**

**THE END**

** ::::**

** (_._)**

**Maafkan saya yang seenaknya sendiri menjadikan hari ulang tahun Shion sama dengan Hinata. #dikeroyok**

**(_._)**

** Maafkan juga karena Hinata yang nggak modal di sini. Masa' ngerayain ulang tahun nebeng di tempat orang? #plak**

** (_._)**

**Maaf yang ketiga karena Anandh tidak punya kado buat Hinata seindah kado dari Naruto. Tapi, tetap kuucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun Hinata, semoga kau dapat meraih cinta sejatimu'.**


End file.
